


Not What we Expected

by IReadLotsOfFics



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReadLotsOfFics/pseuds/IReadLotsOfFics
Summary: In which people outside the crew realize just what Luffy is, other than a dangerous pirate. Maybe they were wrong?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. Public Citizens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The public see just how not-evil the supposed killer rookie was.

It was a bright day and the Sunny-go was parked near a small and cozy town located in the grand line. Needless to say, the population wasn’t hyped about a pirate crew with high bounties staying there at all, regardless of it being a short visit.

“That must be strawhat Luffy! I hope he doesn’t stay for long.. that bounty can’t be for nothing.” Multiple murmurs and rumors spread about as Luffy skipped down the street, to their confusion.

“Why is he skipping? I thought pirates were supposed to instill fear upon villages they visit?” A woman questioned amidst sipping her cup of tea. Others nodded and listened in while the strawhat’s chef went up to Luffy. How would blackleg Sanji speak to his captain? How would the captain speak back? The public was interested in something other than farming today.

“Oi, shitty captain, where did the lock for the fridge go?” Sanji interrogated, narrowing his eyes down at his idiot captain. The people nearby were surprised by the insulting language, but maybe they were just close. What would strawhat Luffy answer with? And why did they have a lock for the fridge in the first place? 

Luffy then proceeded to whistle and look to the side while mumbling a,

“Not sure, maybe you should ask somebody else- I’m sorry!” The last part came out after blackleg Sanji had kicked him over the head with haki, causing a bump to form.

“Rubber-brained idiot.. if I catch you stealing from the fridge again there will be consequences!” Sanji seethed, red in his eyes. Was this really just a crewmember? Did he hit him on a daily basis? (Yes). 

The people were surprised that the chef hit his captain over the head so easily. But Luffy shrugged it off and kept going. Which came to another point. 

“Can I have some food please?” Came a childish remark as the renowned captain stood in front of a food stall. “Nami told me I had to say please but it didn’t really matter to me but then she hit me but-” 

“Ekk! Don’t hurt me! Take your food!” The vendor cried, thrusting a plate of meat towards the teen.

“Oh, okay, thank you!” He grinned and laughed it off. Then he proceeded to continue skipping towards the people gossiping about him. All while finishing his food with inhuman speed.

“Neh, what’re you guys looking at? Something on my face?” He said sincerely, the woman sipping tea earlier gulping nervously just in case that sentence had malicious intent.

“N-nothing! We were just.. curious what the strawhat pirates were doing here is all..” She laughed and sweat dropped as Luffy tilted his head and started registering her statement.

“We needed supplies, is all. And Nami said she was tired of being cooped up when I played tag with Usopp.”

(God Usopp? Tag?) They thought, confused why such a childish game was being played by a famous and feared pirate captain. Then a voice spoke up from behind them. 

“You guys are still scared of him? I don’t think this smiley kid is a pirate captain. I’ll prove it to you right now!” A bandit stood up and then attempted to punch Luffy who sidestepped and wrapped a rubber arm around his attacker’s neck. Then proceeded to throw him an unfathomable distance over the town. 

That was the day the town decided not to judge people on looks ever again. The captain was childish and silly, but god was he not weak.


	2. Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law discovers why Luffy's crew follows him and about his childish antics.

Law considered himself to be a very calm and critical thinker. He always analyzed situations for the best possible outcome, planned out attacks and other missions, etc. But the strawhat crew seemed to be insanely out of this mindset. Like their idiotic captain was slowly taking away their intellect. Every conversation trying to persuade Luffy to stop being reckless ended in a,

“Sanji, meat!” or something else along those lines. And it was starting to tire Law out. There was only so much idiocy he could take. Why were they even like this? Why is Luffy captain? All questions he wanted to ask but in the end, never did. But when Luffy ignored him once again that was it. He was asking these questions and he was expecting answers, damn it!

This prompted an immediate library visit.

“Robin-ya” he started, knowing her to be the calmest and most emotionally stable (apparently) on the crew. 

“Hm?”

He started quickly. “Why is Luffy the captain? Why is he the way he is? I can’t take his childish and reckless behavior anymore. I need a reason, some kind of explanation only you or the crew could provide!” He snapped, shark teeth showing as he yelled in desperation. This really was the last straw for Trafalgar’s sanity.

Robin smiled and calmly explained. “Captain-san doesn’t need a reason for what he is like. He is what he is, and so far there doesn’t seem to be a particular reason. We all trust him and will follow him no matter what behaviors he has.”

Law just closed his mouth and waved as he walked to the ship’s deck again. What was that supposed to mean?! Nothing is being explained to him. Is she telling him to just deal with it? Right at this moment Luffy came bounding towards him, grin bright on his face.

“Torao! Torao! Look at this sea king me and Usopp fished up! Isn’t it huge? The teeth are the size of my arm!” Every word was rushed out in excitement as Usopp also boasted about his godly strength required to ensnare the sea creature.

“It’s pretty big, I guess..” He sighed and tried to wave Luffy off. Which, of course, was a fruitless effort many had tried before and ended in failure.

“I was wondering if you could use that room thingy and cut it open? Sanji said it was a good idea so he had less gutting to do.. whatever that means.” 

Law just accepted his fate and agreed, silently wondering why he still put up with this. Maybe it was the feeling of naivety he never got to enjoy himself before. Whatever, for now it really didn’t matter. When the fish was cut, luffy gave him an (uncomfortable) hug before rushing to find Sanji. Honestly, was all he thought about food and his end goal? Well, it was fine anyways. Now Luffy would pester the cook instead of him. In the spare time he had, maybe asking the first mate some questions would suffice his worries.

Which prompted a quick crows nest visit.

“Zoro-ya, can I ask you something?” A grunt of approval was his cue to talk while Zoro kept lifting absurdly large weights. “Why do you follow Luffy?”

Zoro paused and put down his weights. “I owe him my life, my loyalty, and my support. He guides us towards our dreams while still focusing on his own goal. And sometimes, I support his dream even more than my own. At first it was simply following him for my goal to be the world’s best swordsman. But after being together for so long, it’s like he’s my family and supporting family just comes naturally.”

Law paused and pondered just how Luffy got his crew members to love and respect him so much. Were all of them saved from death? Maybe this crew was more complex than he originally thought. And the captain, somehow charismatic. So much so even Law had second thoughts about doubting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope nothing is OOC or out of place. If so, tell me!


	3. Marines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marines decide to call quits when they realize the not-so-malicious intent from the strawhat pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, again! Short but sweet as I always say. Hope you don't mind smaller stories, reader. :)

It had been a long day for the marines. They had been fighting endlessly with multiple bandits over the weeks, and just now was the worst possible time to hear about strawhat Luffy being spotted at a local bar.

“Oh god, please tell me it’s just a lookalike..” Somebody grumbled while pulling on a rumpled and dirty uniform. Honestly, what was the budget for those things?! 2 beli?

\-----------

When they arrived, all seemed normal. There were no citizens sprawled out beaten on the ground. No pirate laughing maniacally about his plans to take over the town. Instead, there was the entire strawhat crew eating (somewhat messily) at a table nearby. They weren’t cautious at all, they weren’t even on the lookout. Simply enjoying a meal like an everyday citizen. A few times they saw strawhat get stabbed with a fork for trying to steal food, but not even the slightest bit of malicious intent. 

“Nrhg Cnf I Hfg mrgf frdd?” Came the muffled question of a captain. The marines stared in shock as cat burglar Nami yelled at him for eating too much, as to how she understood him was a mystery. It was quite funny to watch, as nobody was being hurt or about to be hurt. And it wouldn’t hurt to call it off right? There was no point to start unnecessary violence over nothing. 

“Let’s just call it in as a phony..” The same guy from earlier laughed and sped off surprisingly quick. The rest simply agreed, putting down their weapons and internally smiling at the supposedly “evil” crew’s antics.

"Ya, it was a total lookalike." The marines told their captain, explaining how it was just a young farmer wearing a strawhat that just somehow had a similar look to an infamous pirate captain. The captain was inclined to believe them anyway, because not even a small barfight had occured that day or was currently happening. 

"Yes! A break! FINALLY!" Cried the marines, thankful somewhat for the non-violent behaviors of the pirate crew that day. It was still a bit unnerving, however. For some reason, they had felt like the crew already knew they were planning to come inside earlier for a supposed arrest. But that was crazy, right?


End file.
